The Fear that holds us
by ShribShrub
Summary: Toshiro and Shuhei are sent to Karakura Town on an important assignment. However the two men soon find themselves fighting a completly different enemy, Fear. The fear to love that is. ToshiroXKarin and ShuheiXTatsuki.
1. Winter

**So I wanted to know whether I should do a ToshiroxKarin story or something with Shuhei, then I got to thinking, why not do both at the same time. Though at the beginning it looks like it's Toshiro and a OC I assure you it's not So it's probably going to be a ToshiroxKarin and ShuheixTatsuki story since I have no one else to pair Shuhei with. I may write the characters a little Ooc but i'm terrible at keeping them the way they're suppose to be.**

**And yes everyone I am going to continue Her Violet Eyes, I've just kinda hit a writers block and I also really wanted to start this. I'm thinking about everytime I update it'll be one chapter of this and Her Violet eyes, idk yet we'll see.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Also I do not own Bleach or it's characters, Tite Kubo does, I only own this story**

Winter. Winter has always been Toshiro's favorite season of the year. Which makes perfect sense considering his Zanpaktou is the most powerful ice Zanpaktou in all the Soul Society. In all honesty his his Hyorinmaru was probably the only ice Zanpaktou in the Soul Society besides Rukia Kuchiki's Sode no Shiriuki. The snow always found a way to calm him down after a very stressful day being one of the 13 Court Guard Squad Captains. He felt like he was back in his inner world with Hyoinmaru. Sometimes while it was snowing, he would talk to his Zanpaktou about anything that came to mind. Toshiro had developed a very strong bond with his sword. After all, they had been through quite a lot together. Hyoinmaru was immensely proud of his master for how strong he had become and how much stronger he was still going to become.

Toshrio was standing out in a field on the outskirts of the Seireitei. He was enjoying another wonderful snowfall, talking with Hyoinmaru about whatever decided to pop in their heads. He had to do a lot of paperwork today, even though it seemed like a constant since his leiutentant weaseled her way out of doing her share of paperwork every chance she got. His soothing evening was cut short by the arrival of Toshiro's 3rd seat, Saya Yamada. Saya had become Toshiro's 3rd seat after the Ginjo incident. She has proved to be a very valuable member of the squad. She would always step in and help her captain with the mountains of paperwork or do other important tasks in the lazy lieutenants stead, they became real close friends. However she was not here to make small talk with her captain.

"Captain please forgive my introusion, I know you come here to relax after working so hard, but I have an urgent message from the Head Captian."

Toshiro looked at her and replied, "It's quite alright Saya you don't need to apologize to me with how hard you work as well. What is the message?"

"The Head Captain wishes to see you in his office immediantly for an assignment."

"An assignment," said Toshiro. He stood there puzzled, wondering what in the world the assignment could be and why the Head Captain would give out an assignment to a captain without calling a Captains meeting, and why he would pick HIM of all captains.

"Thank you Saya, I appreciate you coming to tell me, go home and get some rest, you've earned it."

Saya couldn't help but give off a smile, hearing such praise from her captain lifted her spirits high. "Thank you Captain."

With those last words, Saya flash stepped back home.

Toshiro looked up in the sky, still snowing. _I wonder what this assignment is, and why he didn't call a Captains meeting. Oh well, no reason worrying about it, let's just go find out what it is, wha'dya say, Hyorinmaru?_

**"Sounds good to me** **master,"** said Hyoinmaru from inside Toshiros inner world.** "It's been awhile since you've actually had to use my powers in combat for a while. It'll feel good fighting side-by-side with you again."**

Toshiro chuckled._ Let's not get ahead of ourselves my friend, we don't even know if we'll fight any Hollows yet, lets just find out what this assignment is first._

**"Of course, forgive me my master."**

_Don't be sorry my friend, I understand completely. _Indeed he did understand. Sure they had talked to each other in the field and trained together, but the last time the two of them actually had to fight side-by-side against a strong adversary was during the Ginjo incident when he had to fight Yukio inside Yukio's Fullbring dimension. It would be nice if he could fight with his Zanpaktou once again.

With that thought in mind, Toshiro quickly flash stepped back to the Seireitei.

* * *

Toshiro had arrived at the huge mahogany doors that was the entrance to the Head Captains office. Toshiro gave a good hard knock on the door considering it's size and how big the office is in the first place. The Toshiro heard a muffled "Enter" come from the other side of the door. Toshiro pushed the doors opened and walked inside.

The Head Captains office was huge. Nothing special but still huge, except for the fact that the entire left wall was gone and replace with a simple guard rail. Sitting at his desk was the infamous Head Captian Genryūsai Yamamoto. He has been Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads since he had created it because of his immense and terrifying mountain of power, sometimes being in same room with him would make it difficult to breath for someone without high spiritual pressure.

However there was also one more person standing in front of the Head Captains desk that Toshiro did not expect, Shuhei Hisagi. Shuhei has been the lieutenant of Squad 9 for quite sometime. He had spikey black hair, three straight scars down the right side of his face over his eye caused by a hollow attack when he was still in the academy and an inked "69" tattooed on his left cheek in honor of his captain who saved him from a hollow when he was a child, who also had 69 tattooed on his chest. He also wore a blue-stripped tattoo across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose but slightly above his 69. He also wore explosive bands, one on each forearm and his neck. He wore the standard Soul Reaper outfit but with the sleeves cut off.

"Captain Hitsugaya, thank you so much for coming on such short notice," thanked the Head Captain.

"Of course Head Captain,"Toshiro replied back then looked at Shuhei. "Hello Shuhei, it's nice to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Captain Hitsugaya."

"Head Captain," Toshiro started. "If I'm not stepping out of my boundaries and I'm not trying to be mean here Shuhei, but do you mind telling me why Shuhei is here, I thought you asked me here for an assignment?"

The Head Captian just sat there for a second before saying, "Yes Captian I did ask you here for an assignment, and I will tell you why Lieutenant Hisagi is here after I tell you your assignment."

Toshiro simply replied with, "Yes sir."

The Head Captian stood up and walked towards the side of the room where the wall wasn't present. "So here is the situation. Recently the Department of Research and Development, have been reporting slightly higher then average spiritual pressure in Karakura Town. Also, in connection with this, more hollows have been invading there as well. For now, the increasing number of hollows is not a big issue, yet. Considering the Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurusaki keeps a lid on most of the hollows who appear there. However, we do believe that if left unchecked, the increasing number of hollows invading will be a serious problem. Then there is the issue of the higher then average spiritual pressure. The department of Research and Development has concluded that this massive spike in spirit energy is coming from one person in particular. Who this person is, we have yet to determine this. That is why I am asking you, Captian Hitsugaya, to go to Karakura town, keep the number of increasing hollows at bay, and find out where the source of this spirit energy is coming from."

"Yes sir I understand, may I ask what you want me to do with this individual when I find him or her?"

"I want you to report it to the Department of Research and Development immediantly, then you will await further orders on what to do with them."

"Yes sir, but pardon me again for asking, you still havn't told me what Shuhei has to do with this."

"I have asked him to go with you on this assignment."

Toshiro stood there confused. "May I ask why you chose him. Don't get me wrong, Shuhei is an outstanding lieutenant and fighter, but wouldn't it make more sense for me to bring MY lieutenant along since I'M the one going?"

The Head Captian turned to face the two captain-class Soul Reapers. "I want your lieutenant to remain here and handle all the paperwork that will come in your absence, and yes I know Captian Hitsugaya, she is a slacker, but I know that you're 3rd seat will for sure step in to help. I will make sure she does her fair share while you are away. Lieutenant Hisagi's captian has already given me permission to send him, in fact, he was the one how recommended that he go. If you two have no more questions, the both of you leave tomorrow morning. Dismissed." They both bowed to him and replied in unison, "Understood Head Captian."

* * *

Both Toshiro and Shuhei were waiting in front of the Senkaimon waiting for it to be opened so they could travel to Karakura town. All the would be bringing would be their Zanpaktous. Toshiro had his Hyoinmaru on his back held by a green sash around his shoulders held together by a round star-like clip. However Shuhei had his Zanpaktou, Kazeshini, hanging on his left hip like normal Soul Reapers do. Soon their Hell Butterflies arrived for them so they can safely pass through the Senkaimon. "Open the gate,", the two of them heard in the distance. The gigantic door-like gates of the Senkaimon opened for them to pass through. Toshiro's lieutenant was standing by, wanting to wish her captain goodbye, as well as Shuhei's captain. Saya was there as well, she also wanted to wish her captain farewell.

"Bye Bye now Captain, have fun and be safe," she yelled at him.

"Don't you worry about me Rangiku, you just worry about getting all my paperwork done, understood?'

"Yes Captain I understand." Then Toshiro turned and looked at Saya.

"Saya, make sure the entire squad doesn't fall apart and die from alcohol poisoning while I'm gone ok," he joked to her, making fun of Rangiku's drinking habits. Saya couldn't help but giggle at this but then replied with, "Ok Captain I will, just come back safely ok?"

"Like I told Rangiku, no need to worry about me, I'll be ok." Shuhei looked back at his captian who was stading there glaring at his lieutenant with his 69 on his chest, though Shuhei was use to his captains rough demeanor.

"Good luck Shuhei." his captain started. "Maybe while you're over there, you can finally complete your Bankai training."

"Here's hopin Captain." Shuhei was close to achieving his Bankai. Renji was the only lieutenant to achieve his Bankai so for Shuhei to achieve his would be a great milestone for him.

Toshiro looked at Shuhei, "We should probably get going Shuhei."

"Good idea Captain."

They walked into the Senkaimon and headed for Karakura Town. They gates of the portal closed and the two captain-class Soul Reapers were gone. Shuhei's captain immediantly turned around and walked back to his squads barracks. Rangiku walked towards her house, probably going to enjoy a nice round of Sakai. Saya just stood there, hoping and praying for the best for her captain. Captain Hitsugaya was the only one who can make her day brighter. She looked up at the sky, it started to snow. Of course it reminded her of her captain.

"Please be ok Captain, I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

Over the skies over Karakura Town, a small Senkaimon portal opened up, and out walked the two Soul Reapers. Toshiro noticed almost immediently that it was snowing, which didn't surprise him considering it was winter in the World of the Living as well as the Soul Society. Nevertheless, it still brought a smile to his face and peace in his heart.

"Where should we go Captain, should we start our mission right away, or should we find a base of operations and rest up and start tomorrow," asked Shuhei who wasted no time at all when it came to important missions like this.

"First we shall go to Urahara's to pick up my gigai and so he can make you your own gigai, seeing as how this is your first assignment here in the World of the Living."

"May I ask why that's necessary Captain?"

"Well because the individual with very high spirit energy might know who Soul Reapers are, in which case we can't appear to be Soul Reapers. We have to be conspicuous her Shuhei."

"Understood Captain. Where are we going to rest, Urahara's?"

"No. I don't personally like staying at Urahara's. Besides, I have an idea on where we can go. Let's go."

"Yes Captain."

The two flash stepped to Urahara's candy store. The little shack looked in perfect condition since Urahara liked looking professional (unless you count his clothes). They walked up and knocked on the door. It slipped open and standing in front of them stood a little girl with jet black hair, similar to Shuhei's.

"Hey Ururu, how's it going," said Toshiro. He hadn't seen her since him and his team of Soul Reapers were stationed in Karakura Town during the Arrancar ordeal.

"Hey Toshiro, how's it going, what are you doing her," she asked with her low and shy voice. Before the white-haired captain was able to answer, the little girl was smacked with a broom which startled Toshiro to the point where he almost reached for his sword. It turns out it was just Jinta being his normal self.

"You idiot, don't you remember what the boss said, these two where coming here on assignment and probably need gigais."

"Sorry Jinta, I forgot." She got up, dusted her self off then bowed to the two Soul Reapers. She then extended her arm, "This way," she said, inviting them into the shop. "Kisuke will be here in a second, he's in the back finishing the Lieutenant's gigai."

As she finished her sentence, Kisuke Urahara walked out from the back room with a lifesize gigai with Shuhei's appearance.

"Here you are Lieutenant Hisagi," said Kisuke as he hoisted the lifeless body of Shuhei. Then Toshiro started to introduce the two of them.

"Shuhei, this is Kisuke Urahara." Shuhei then bowed to him.

"It's an honor to finally meet you Kisuke Urahara. Were you indeed the former captain of Squad 12 and the founder of the Department of Research and Development?"

"Indeed I was."

"It is a real honor to meet you sir."

"Oh no please, there's no need to refer to me as sir. I'm just a simple candy store owner now."

"Yes, you are a candy store owner, with Captain level spiritual pressure." Kisuke laughed at this.

"Very true my friend."

"Ok enough with the introductions, what do you have for us so far on the current situation Urahara," interrupted Toshiro.

"Of course," Urahara started. He walked over to his little round table in the back of his shop. Toshiro and Shuhei joined him.

"So this is what I've gathered so far. Someone in this town has amassed incredible spirit energy, and I believe it is continuing to increase. I don't believe that this person is hostile, but I could be wrong. It is because of this high spiritual pressure that the number of hollows coming here are increasing. As I'm sure the Head Captain has told you, it is not yet a problem as Ichigo is keeping them at bay, but if this individuals power goes unchecked much longer, it's going to be a big problem."

"So how are we going to find this person," asked Toshiro.

"To be perfectly honest with you, I haven't the slightest idea. It seems that this person has control over their spirit energy and is able to suppress it to where it's almost non-existent. It could be anyone. Someone on the other side of town, someone down the street, hell they could be right outside the shop listening in on us and we wouldn't even know."

"So how the hell are we suppose to find them," asked a very irritated white-haired captain.

"Well I'm currently working on making a device that will detect high levels of spirit energy, even if it's being suppressed. It still needs some work done. I estimate it'll be finished within the month."

"An entire month, are you serious," growled Toshiro. "What the hell are we suppose to do for a month while you complete this device?"

"Well there is still the matter of dealing with the hollows. You and Lieutenant Hisagi can assist Ichigo in dealing with the hollows until I finish it. In the meantime, you can also keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious to whom the individual is that we're looking for."

"Alright, I guess it can't be helped,' replied Toshiro. Toshiro and Shuhei thanked Urahara for the gigais and the two of them slipped into their new human surrogates. Toshiro had his normal blue skinny jeans on with his black polo shirt. Shuhei's gigai sported black skinny jeans with a light blue dress shirt and a dark red tie. He still had his tattoos and his scars on his face.

"Thanks Urahara," Toshiro called out as he and Shuhei walked to the door. He then stopped as he reached the door and turned to face Urahara.

"Hey Urahara, when we find this person and I call this in to the Soul Society, What do you think they're going to do with them?"

"Well to be honest, in the past, I'm sure the Soul Society would have ordered you two to simply kill this individual and be done with it. But ever since Ichigo came and change how the Soul Society operates, it's hard to tell, they may still have them executed, or they may try a different solution, it's hard to tell."

"Alright thanks, I was just wondering. See ya." They two Soul Reapers walked out. They stood there for a second before Shuhei spoke up.

"So Captain, you said you had a place you think we might be able to set up shop at, may I ask where that is?"

"It's not far from here, just follow me Shuhei."

"Yes Captain."

They walked around Karakura for a while, cautiously of course, heading what Kisuke had told them, _In the meantime, you can also keep your eyes and ears open for anything suspicious. _They passed by two girls that were walking side by side talking about god knows what. One was very pretty with orange hair. Toshiro recognized her almost immediently as Orihime Inoue. He thought about stopping and saying hi but it seemed that she hardly noticed him so they kept walking. The other girl looked tough but elegant nonetheless. She had spikey jet black hair, almost similar to Shuhei's. For some reason the Lieutenant couldn't help but stare at this woman. He couldn't even explain it himself. He overheard the orange-hair girl call her, Tatsuki. _Tatsuki_, he thought to himself.

They eventually made it to a nice size house. One side was bigger then the other. The smaller side had a sigh on it reading, **Kurusaki Clinic**. They walked up to the bigger side where there was a door, by the door another sign read, **Home of the Kurusaki's**. The two walked up to it and knocked. It took a couple seconds for them to hear a girls voice, "Coming", they faintly heard. The door the swung opened and before them stood a girl who looked to be almost 18. She had black hair, grey eyes and what appeared to be a high school uniform on. It took Toshiro no time at all to recognize who she was. How could he, he saved her life about 7 years ago. She was non other than Karin Kurusaki.

**Alright that was Chapter 1 of this double love story. I'll probably do a couple more chapters of this before I go back to work on Her Violet Eyes. So guys review and tell me how you think I did. If you liked it then follow it, it'll help motivate me to keep going with it. As always my name is ShribShrub, I love yo faces and I will see you in the next chapter, Bye Bye:).**


	2. Heros

**Here's Chapter 2 guys.**

**I'm honestly having a blast writing this even though it's only chapter 2. I have a feeling this series is going to be a long one. Which is ok by me considering I love these two couples.**

* * *

**Sharpclaws- Thank you and here is her reaction. It might seem to dramatic but sue me, they haven't seen each other in 7 years.**

**Guest- I had forgotten that there was an O in Kurosaki, ty for letting me know and it will be correct in the future.**

**GrimmNel36- I'm glad you really liked it and here's that update you're looking forward to.**

* * *

**Once again I do not own Bleach or it's characters, I just own this story and it's characters.**

**Enjoy:)**

_5 mins earlier_

Karin was sitting down with her dad watching tv enjoying her Friday night. Her sister Yuzu was in the kitchen, cleaning up after dinner. Ichigo was upstairs with Rukia doing god-knows-what (wink wink). Karin got up and walked over to one of the nearby windows in the house. It was still snowing outside with no signs of stopping or even letting up. Whenever she would watch the snow it would always remind her of, him. She could still see the white haired captain in her memories clear as day. The memory of him saving her from a gigantic hollow using his incredible power 7 years ago was forever seared into her brain. Every time she thought about him, it would make her happy, but would also make her sad at the same time for the simple fact that he was a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads, so the chance of her ever seeing him again would be from slim, to none. A tear formed in the pit of her eye when she replayed the memory of 7 years ago in her mind. She didn't understand why she was crying and why this bothered her so much. Actually, she did know why, she was just trying so hard to reject it. The simple fact of the matter was, she had fallen for him and every time she would remember him, her infatuation for him grew stronger.

Just then she heard a knock at the door. Yuzu was still cleaning the kitchen from dinner and her dad was still on the couch relaxed and further away from the door, so she decided to get up and answer. She didn't want her family of the person at the door seeing her cry and worry so she wiped her eyes and got up.

"Coming," she announced to the person outside. She walked over to the door and twisted the doorknob and swung the door wide open.

She would have never have guessed what she was about to see. She was then staring into a pair of beautiful teal eyes. She then looked to see that not only was this individual small, but he possessed smooth but still messy white head of hair. She then slammed her eyes lids back and forth to make sure she wasn't in a vivid dream cause by the snow. When she confirmed that she was in fact not in a dream, she smiled and whispered "Toshiro" before here knees gave out. She was expecting the hard impact of the floor, but it never came. Instead she was cradled in the cool but still warm comfort of the young captain. She looked into his teal eyes once more before completely blacking out.

* * *

Karin awoke to Toshiro sitting next to her watching over her on one side, and her father on the other. Ichigo was sitting at the end of her bed and Yuzu had her head on Ichigo's lap sleeping since she was so exhausted from the day and staying up making sure her sister was ok. She looked to Toshiro.

"What happened," she asked still dazed and confused about what had happened.

"You passed out as soon as you opened the door," Toshiro answered. "I caught you before you were able to fall and carried you up to you room, your dad and I have been here ever since. Ichigo and Yuzu followed soon after and Yuzu fell asleep from exhaustion, poor thing."

Karin's face soon exploded into a cherry red blush from the thought of Toshiro catching her and carrying her bridal style up to her bed. Toshiro noticed this and took the back of his hand and rested it on your head.

"You ok, you're face is red, are you runnin a fever?"

"No, no no fever I just uh, nevermind it's not important. Hey Toshiro?"

"What is it Karin."

"I'm really happy to see you and all but if you don't mind me asking, why are you here in Karakura Town? Also who was that tough lookin guy behind you?"

"Well I won't go into details until tomorrow morning once you get some rest but the Head Captain has sent me here on an important assignment. And to answer your other question that man that was with me was the lieutenant of Squad 9, Shuhei Hisagi. I'm guessing this is the first time you've seen Shuhei?"

Karin nodded her head confirming his question. She turned to look at her father.

"Get some rest sweetie," he said still holding onto her hand. Everyone then got up and walked started to walk out the door. Ichigo had tucked Yuzu into bed minutes before. Toshiro was the last one to leave. He turned and gave one last look at Karin. "Sweet dreams Karin", he whispered before closing the door shut.

* * *

Karin woke up to the light of the morning sun creeping through the blinds into her eyes. She looked to over to see her sister but Yuzu's bed was empty and neatly remade. She decided to get out of bed and see why Toshiro was here. She got dressed and redid her hair so it didn't look like she just got out of bed and headed downstairs. Everyone was downstairs. Dad was sitting on the smaller of the two couches they had. Ichigo was laying down on the bigger couch with Rukia in his arms on top of him. Yuzu was in the kitchen making breakfast, and the big and tall lieutenant was in his Soul Reaper form sitting on the floor with his Kazeshini in his lap as he was performing Jinzen. However, someone was missing, Toshiro. She walked over and sat next to her father.

"Morning hunny," grinned Isshin. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"Ya I did, thanks for sitting with me after I passed out." Isshin gave off a goofy smile.

"Hey, where's Toshiro," she asked as he was absent.

"After he left you he went on patrol and ended up fighting several hollows and worked up quite a sweat so he's upstairs taking a shower," he father explained. Karin's face went totally red as images of Toshiro in shower flooded her mind.

"After he gets out of the shwer he's going to explain his assignment and then probably take a nap since he hasn't gotten a wink of sleep since he's been here. He spent to much time worrying about you and on patrol." Karin gasped when her father told her this. _He wasn't slept at all since he's been here, _she thought to herself. She understood when her father told her that he was out patrolling and fighting Hollows all night, but what confused her was the fact that he spent all night worrying about her. _Why would he be worried about me, he's a Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads out on and important assignment, and I'm just a dirty little tomboy. _Her eyes began to tear up at the thought of how insignificant she was in comparison to Toshiro.

She was about to start crying when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. She looked over the couch and saw Toshiro walking down that stairs without his socks and shoes. He was wearing his pants, but his shirt was mysteriously absent from his body. She could only marvel at the young captain's body. He wasn't particularly muscular, but he had the right amount of muscle and skinniness to make himself look just so edible in her eyes. She almost began to salivate at the sight of him without a shirt.

"Sorry everyone, my gigai seem to have left my shirt down here last night," he called out to everyone. He walked over to the couch that Karin was sitting on until he was standing in front of her. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. He was just so sexy in every sense of the word. She was glad that she was sitting on a couch or else her knees would have given out like last night.

"Umm, Karin," asked Toshiro.

"Uh, y-yes, Toshiro," she stuttered. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"You're sitting on my shirt." Her eyes widened and then she jumped up as if an air bag erupted under her. She didn't realize she was indeed sitting on his black polo. She immediantly picked it up and desperately tried to unwrinkle it.

"Oh my god Toshiro I'm so sorry," she apologized. Toshiro was still laughing. He was very amused and confused at the same time about Karin's suddenly erratic behavior.

"Karin it's ok, can I have my shirt now please, or would you prefer I remain shirtless all day?"

Even though she wouldn't mind it at all if he remained shirtless, she ultimately handed him his shirt.

"Ok I'm sorry, here."

"Thank you very much."

He slipped his shirt on over his head then walked over where everyone could see him.

"Ok everyone," he started. "I will explain the details of our mission when the others arrive." Shuhei then stood up at stood next to the him making him look like a giant compared to the white-haired captain.

"Others," asked Karin. "What others?"

"Well since our mission is in Karakura Town, I thought those who have powers here in Karakura should be informed."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Toshiro turned to look at the door and extended his hand in it's direction.

"Ah, and it appears they have arrived, and not a moment to soon."

Shuhei then walked over and opened the door and there was a crowd of people around the door. First came in Chad, then Uryu and then Orihime. Then in walked in one more. Tatsuki, the girl walking with Orihime last night that Shuhei was checking out. Shuhei started to blush when he saw her walk in. He began to greet all of Ichigo's friends that walked in.

"Thank you everyone for coming," welcomed Shuhei. "We were just about ready. Uh, excuse me, Miss Inoue?"

Orhime looked up to him, surprised he would ask her a direct question. "Yes Lieutenant Hisagi?"

Shuhei hesitated. He wanted to know who the girl was without being seen as either rude or a pervert. "May I ask who your friend here is?"

"How did you know she was MY friend?"

"I saw you two together last night as the captain and I were on our way here to Ichigo's.

"Oh, well this is Tatsuki Arisawa. We've been best friends since we were kids. She also knows everything about Soul Reapers and Hollows and all that, she can see them too, though it's obvious since she's looking directly at you."

Shuhei continued to stare at the beautiful woman. She had long jet black hair, but it remained short-ish in the front. She also had beautiful blue eyes. She almost looked similar to Karin, he could tell that she was a tomboy just like Ichigo's sister. Shuhei didn't know what made her so enchanting to him, but he couldn't help himself.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, are you ok," asked Orihime seeing that he seemed to be paralyzed.

"Wha- oh yes I'm ok Miss Inoue."

"Please, just call me Orihime ok."

"Yes Ma'am, I mean Orihime." Toshiro then stepped up.

"Ok everyone let's get this thing started." Shuhei then snapped out of his trance.

"Yes Captain." Tatsuki then stepped forward.

"Wait a minute, you're a Captain. You look like just a kid." A vein then popped out of Toshiro's head. Karin saw this and giggled. She remembered how irritated he got whenever she would comment on him looking like a elementary student. It was cute to toy with him like that.

"Yes I am a Captain thank you very much, and I would appreciate it if you would not call me a kid again."

"Oh ya tough guy, prove it," she mocked thinking he didn't look so tough.

"Uh, Tatsuki, I wouldn't make fun of him if I were you," Isshin started, knowing how tempermental his former 3rd seat could be. Before he had time to protest further, Toshiro popped out of his gigai, revealing his Soul Reaper Captain form and immediantly drew out his sword, letting loose a wave of spirit pressure that made the room temperature drop 10 degrees. Everyone immediantly started to wrap there arms around themselves to warm up. Then Toshiro glared into Tatsuki's eyes.

"Is that proof enough for you." Tatsuki said nothing, her teeth were to busy chattering from the cold to talk.

"If there are no more questions, lets get started." He then stabilized his spiritual pressure, making the room temperature return to normal. Karin thought it was so cute how easy it was to rile him up. Everyone sat down either on the couches or pulled up a chair from the kitchen.

"Ok so this is our assignment," Toshiro began. "Lieutenant Hisagi and I are going to remain here on orders from Head Captain Yamamoto. There is an individual in this town with very strong spiritual pressure and still getting stronger. This is causing more and more Hollows to be attracted to Karakura Town. Our orders is to find this individual as well as execute the increasing number of Hollows coming here, questions?" Isshin raised his hand.

"What are you suppose to do when you find out who this person is, Toshiro."

"Well when we find this person we are suppose to contact the Department of Research and Development and await further orders."

"I have one," Tatsuki started. "If your such a big shot Captain, how come you can't track this person's spiritual pressure right now?"

"Well if you must know, said Toshiro irritated. "This person is able to suppress their spiritual pressure so that not even a full fledge Soul Reaper Captain like me can track it."

"Well then it sounds like this person has help," added Uryu.

"What do you mean Uryu," asked Toshiro.

"Well think about it, we never knew about this person until recently, which means that it they haven't been training very long. And if that's the case, there's no way they would also know how to suppress their spirit energy so it can't be detected, even to a Captain."

"You're right Uryu," said Shuhei. We have to assume that there's two or more people working together. If that's the case, they must be working towards an objective and training a very strong soul to help them achieve it, but what is it?"

"Well for right now we can't worry about what there objective is, we just need to worry about finding them, concluded Toshiro.

"And how do plan to do that if you can't detect their spiritual pressure," asked Orihime.

"Kisuke is currently working on a device that'll be able to detect high levels of spiritual pressure, even if it's being suppressed." Before anyone could say anything else, Karin started to speak.

"So... uhh, does that mean you're going to be here a while Toshiro?"

"Yes. Kisuke said it was going to take at least a month before the device would be complete. So yeah, we're going to be here awhile, why do you ask Karin?"

"Oh uhh, no reason, just curious", she said as her face grew red. "So where are you two planning on staying".

"Well see now that's the whole reason we came down here yesterday, we were planning on staying here."

Karin's eyes widened when he said that. _Toshiro's going to be living and sleeping in the same house as me, _she thought. She would never imagined in a million years that something like this would ever happen. However, she asked something she never meant to ask. She didn't even know why she asked him this.

"Jeez, what makes you think you're going to stay here anyways." She almost immediantly put her hand over her mouth, shocked at the words that came out of it. For a split second, Karin saw something in Toshiro's teal eyes she had never seen before, disappointment. He was disappointed that the girl that he cared so much for, was questioning him staying with her, almost saying that he couldn't stay with her. Toshiro felt like a knife had been shoved into his heart, and Karin felt like she was the one who shoved it in there. _No no no no NO NO NO KARIN YOU IDIOT, _she screamed at herself inside her mind. Toshiro was trying to hold back his emotions, but it became really difficult.

"Because I said he could," interrupted her father. She was shocked at looked at him.

"You did, why. I thought you would be asking Toshiro all sorts of questions since you don't know him."

"That's where you are wrong sweetie, I do know him. In fact, he use to be my own little Shiro."

Karin was about to burst into laughter when her father called him "little Shiro".

"What do you mean dad?"

"Well, I've never told you kids this beside Ichigo, but I use to be a Captain in the 13 Court Guard Squads. The former Captain of Squad 10 to be precise."

"Really," wondered Karin and Yuzu.

"You bettcha. Also my name use to be Isshin Shiba, I was head of one of the 5 great noble clans, the Shiba clan. When I was Captain, we had a new 3rd seat come in. He was suppose to be the new child prodigy that only comes once in a thousand years, he became 3rd seat when he looked and was short enough to be the same age and height as you were when you were about 11 Karin. Anyways, he was just a child, he had just joined the 13 Court Guard Squads after graduating from the academy top of his class. He had a nice head of white hair, and he was the hardest worker I have ever seen. He was my little Toshiro Hitsugaya. So please Toshiro, stay as long as you like."

"Thank you Ca- I mean, Isshin."

"Well then where will you sleep Toshiro," asked Karin.

"What does it matter to you, seeing as how you were trying to run me out anyways."

Ouch. Karin felt really bad now. She did indeed hurt Toshiro with her earlier comment, and now he was giving her a taste of her own medicine.

"Well considering either Shuhei or I will be out on patrol at night, the other will probably sleep on the couch." Isshin stood up and clapped his hands.

"Well then it's settled. Thank you everyone for coming."

Everyone was getting up to leave. However Tatsuki walked up to Toshiro.

"Captain Hitsugaya, she bowed to him. "I want to apologize for my rude behavior earlier. I've just been under so much stress lately and as a result, I'm not getting much sleep."

"It's ok Tatsuki, I forgive you, may I ask what you are stressed about?"

"Well, see our dojo that I go to to train, is losing members, and in the process, losing money. If this keeps going on the way that it does, it'll have to be shut down. I'm trying my hardest to get it back to it's original glory, but so far I'm having no luck."

"Well it sounds to me like you need to demonstrate what people can learn enlisting in the dojo by having a public exhibition match. It works in the Soul Society when we show new recruits different Squads."

"You really think that'll work?"

"Absolutely. You need to find a strong capable fighter to have a clean and friendly fight with. Do you know anyone who might be willing to do that?"

"Well unfortunately Captain, all the fighters that we do have are nowhere near the same league as me, and would be unfair and a total humiliation to the dojo." Then an unexpected voice boomed from behind her.

"I'll help her Captain." Tatsuki turned to see that it was Shuhei who volunteered to help out.

"Are you sure Shuhei," asked Tatsuki. "I know you're on an important mission and I don't want to be a bother."

"Not at all. We probably won't make much progress finding the person we're looking for until Mr. Urahara finishes his device, so why not help you out. Any friend of Ichigo's, is a friend of mine." She then jumped up and gave him a big bear hug. He almost fell over because he was so surprised by her reaction. A dark blush took over his face.

"Oh Shuhei thank you, thank you, thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. You are my hero."

"Please it's ok. Like I said it's really no big deal. So what should we do now"

"Well if it's still not to much trouble, I would like for you to come down to the dojo tomorrow to train with me."

"Ok sounds good. I'll see you there."

"Yeah see you there."

She jumped up and gave him one last hug, still happy that he agreed to help her out, then left.

He almost lost all feeling in his legs so he went to go sit down on the couch. "_You're my hero Shuhei_," he heard her voice say in his mind. _Yes Tatsuki, I'm going to become your hero._

* * *

**Ok everyone, that was Chapter two. That was definetly a lot of fun writing. Thank you everyone who are currently following and giving me support. You guys are the reason I made this so fast. I will get started on Chapter 3 tomorrow, I've got some awesome ideas coming up so stay tuned.**

**Ok you guys know the drill. 1st step: Review, the more awesome reviews I get, the faster I'm gonna get content out to you guys. If you are following and/or favorite this tory then skip these next steps. 2nd and 3rd step: Follow and/or Fav if you enjoyed it.**

**Thank you guys for letting me know I'm doing an awesome job and as always, my name is ShribShrub, I love yo faces, and I will see you, in the next chapter. BYE BYE:)**

**Side note: For everyone(Guests) who are asking how Urahara knew the person was a girl since he said SHE not them or whatever, it was a mistake, a typo. I have fixed this so nobody else has to be confused. I'm not saying this person isn't a girl and I'm not saying it is either, I'm simply saying you have to wait and see.**


	3. I'm Afraid: Training

**I'm still having a lot of fun with this story guys so ty for all the love and support you've been showing me. In this episode we'll be focusing on Shuhei and Tatsuki since the first two chapters have been ShiroXKarin centric.**

**xSakura-Blossomsx- I made the pairing between Shuhei and Tatsuki because it was the only pairing that made sense beside him and Rangiku but as I said in Her Violet Eyes I hate Rangiku. Also I love Shiro and Karin because they have so much chemistry and ty very much for the review.**

**Cookie- HEEEEEEEEEEEEEERE IS THE UUUUUUUUUPDAAAAAAAAAAATE.**

**In this chapter, Shuhei goes to train with Tatsuki and help her keep her dojo alive.**

**Enjoy:)**

* * *

It was 7:30 in the morning. Shuhei had to wake up early so he could get to the dojo at a decent time with plenty of time to train. He was going to have the exhibition match with Tatsuki tomorrow, but first he had to get comfortable with hand-to-hand fighting while in his gigai. He was able to get plenty of sleep last night since it was Captain Hitsugaya's turn for patrol. He decided to go take a shower not only to wake himself up but the fact that he would work up quite a sweat training at the dojo. He also wanted to look as best as he could when Tatsuki saw him. He jumped in the shower and made sure that he looked presentable.

After he was done dressing himself and getting himself ready, he headed outside to make his way to the dojo. He began to walk to the dojo, took five steps then stooped and remembered, _Oh crap, I have no idea where the dojo is.__ Guess I'm gonna have to call Tatsuki._ He pulled out his cell phone the Soul Society gave to deployed Soul Reapers. He scrolled down his contacts until he got to Tatsuki's number that she gave him last night before she left. He pressed the green send button on the phone and put it to his ear. The phone started to ring.

_RING RING_, nothing. Then he started to think if this was a bad idea. _Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to this._

_RING RING, _still nothing. _What am I doing? I'm a Lieutenant of the 13 Court Guard Squads, here on assignment in Karakura Town, and I'm about to go help out a human dojo._

_RING RING, _nothing once again. _All because I had to fall for a human woman. I'm a pitiful excuse for a Lieutenant. I wouldn't be surprised if Captain Hitsugaya would recommend I be removed as a seated officer when we return home. And I'm sure my Captain will be downright disappointed in me for falling for a female in the human world, god I'm so stupid._

"Hello," he heard from the other end of the phone.

"Hey Tatsuki it's Shuhei," he responded.

"Oh hey Shuhei, you on your way to the dojo?"

"See that's the thing, I have no idea where it is."

"Oh duh, I had completely forgot you've never been to Karakura before, how stupid of me I should have known."

"No it's ok, don't beat yourself for it. I'm the one who didn't say anything."

"Well regardless of who's fault it is, I'm close by so I'll come over so we can walk together. I'll be there in 5 mins."

"Ok, see you soon."

They both hung up their phones. Shuhei let out a big sigh. _Why do I have to be cursed with these feelings._ The lieutenant looked down at the ground deep in thought about the situation. He looked up at the blue sky as he pondered over something. _Wait, I don't think that this is the wrong thing. I'm just afraid that this is the wrong thing. I'm afraid of losing my officers position. I'm afraid of letting my Captain down. I'm just... afraid. _He then saw Tatsuki walking down the street towards him. He decided to walk towards her and meet her half-way. They stopped when they were about five feet apart from each other. Tatsuki had a duffle bag slung over here shoulder.

"Hey thanks for comin out here to show me the right way," he began.

"Are you kidding me, you're the one who volunteered to help our dojo out, I would do anything for you right now." Shuhei blushed when she said that. _Be carful what you say Tatsuki._

"Like I've said before it's my pleasure. What's in the bag?"

"Oh this is just a bunch of training gear. I brought an extra set for you, lets just hope they fit."

"Wow thanks Tatsuki. Well I guess we should get going."

"Yeah lets go."

They started to walk down to the Karakura River. They had to get to the other side to get to the dojo. They said they weren't in a hurry so they would walk along the river until they found a crossing. Tatsuki looked up at Shuhei, the sun was shining directly on him. His facial features became very noticeable to Tatsuki that it hadn't before. The darkness of the '69' tattoo on his cheekbone, the three straight-line scars running down the right side of his face over his eye. This was obviously a man who has been through a lot, yet here he was during an important mission, helping her out, a human keep her dojo in business. She couldn't understand why. Though she was eternally grateful for his kindness in helping, she just couldn't understand why he would go out of his way to help her.

They found a crossing and walked over it to the other side of the river. It didn't take them long to arrive at Tatsuki's dojo. It looked like an older building and looked like it could need some work done. Though they couldn't with the loss of a lot of their members. They walked inside the building and it looked a lot nicer on the inside then the outside. All the equipment inside seemed to be in good condition, minus the punching bag which seemed to have been victimized by Tatasuki's punches and kicks. It also looked very clean, which showed that Tatsuki cared much for this dojo to keep the inside in tip top shape.

Tatsuki then showed Shuhei to the men's locker room. She went into her duffle bag and grabbed a pair of training pants and shirt for Shuhei to put on since his black skinny jeans wasn't going to cut it.

"Thanks Tatsuki, I'll be out in a second."

"Take your time Shuhei." She smiled at him then left to get everything ready.

Shuhei went inside the locker room to get changed to his training attire. The pants fit him perfectly, but for some reason the shirt just wouldn't fit. He decided since he was gonna work up a sweat, he wouldn't need a shirt. Though he didn't know if it would be appropriate to train without a shirt in Tatsuki's presence. _Ah what the hell, _he thought. _She trains in a dojo everyday and is basically a tomboy, I'm sure she'll be fine. _So he walked out of the locker room to go find Tatsuki. She was on the main floor setting up to punching bag. She didn't see him because her back was towards him so he decided to walk up to her and give her a tap. She turned around to see a half-naked Shuhei standing in front of her.

She stared at his exterior and discovered that he was extremely buff. However his buffness is not what she took notice of. What caught her attention was a large scar going from Shuhei's left shoulder all the way down to his right hip. This was the scar that his former Captain, Kaname Tosen gave him when he defected from the Soul Society and was fighting Shuhei and Captain Sajin Komamura. She walked up to Shuhei until they were literally inches apart.

"Oh my god Shuhei," she gasped. She took her hand and started to trace his scar from his shoulder to his hip. When she did this, she noticed other little scars inflicted on him from other slashes and stabs that he acquired over the years. This almost made her cry. Here this man was, having to fight many battles, most of which he almost lost his life, having to do lots of work in the Soul Society, going on important missions in Karakura Town. Yet here he was, help out a human tomboy to keep her dojo from being run into the ground.

Shuhei grabbed her hand. "Tatsuki, please don't."

"Oh my god please forgive me, Shuhei, I don't know what came over me."

"It's ok, I'm not mad."

"I'm sorry, I just know that your a busy man and then I saw your scars and I realized that you've been through too much."

"I told you before, any friend of Ichigo's is a friend of mine, and we take care of our friends no matter what. C'mon lets get started."

Shuhei let go of her hand and took his position in front of the punching bag and taking a fighting stance.

"I haven't practiced my hand-to-hand in a very long time since I would always fight with my sword and it's going to be especially hard because of this damn gigai."

He then threw a left jab at the bag. Tatsuki was surprised that the bad didn't explode from the force of Shuhei's jab. He then followed up with a right hook, then another left jab and ending with a uppercut from the right.

Shuhei performed the same combo for 20 mins. He then mixed up his combos with different types of attacks. Right then left hook followed by a right elbow then ended with a left uppercut. He seemed to really like ending his combos with various uppercuts. Tatsuki just sat there monitoring his training. His movements were so smooth and yet so fierce. She couldn't help but feel hypnotized by it. Never before has she seen someone wield so much potential in their fighting, beside Ichigo of course. Shuhei trained with the punching bag for about an hour and a half before deciding that he'll go jogging.

"Hey Tatsuki, I'm gonna go jog, care to join me?"

"Sure why not, I guess I need to train a little myself too."

They decided to go jog by the river so that when they were done with their jog they could put there feet in the water and relax. Tatsuki sat beside Shuhei playing in the water with her feet like she was a kid again. She seemed to be a little out of character today, though she didn't know why. Shuhei paid no attention to this change in her behavior since he didn't know her very well.

"Thank you again Shuhei, for helping me do this," said Tatsuki trying to hide her face for whatever reason.

"Tatsuki please, you don't need to keep thanking me," replied Shuhei as he put a hand on his head and grinned.

"No but I do. You have no idea how important all of this means to me, what this dojo means to me."

"Well I can see that it means a great deal to you indeed."

"I've been coming here ever since I was four, both Ichigo and I. It's one of my most precious childhood memories, and I can't let it be destroyed."

Shuhei noticed that her eyes had begin to water from talking about losing one of her childhood memories as if it was already set in stone. He didn't like to see her like this, it made him feel just as bad. He then extended his arm around Tatsuki and pulled her in close to him.

"Don't worry Tatsuki, I promise I won't let that happen."

Tatsuki leaned in more towards Shuhei making herself feel more comfortable.

"Thank you Shuhei."

Shuhei then shot his head up at the sky, feeling the strong presence of Hollows approaching. A gigantic Gargonta opened and 3 Gillians walked through it. They were massive, each had as much spiritual pressure almost as strong as a lieutenant.

"Damn, there would be three of these bastards," growled Shuhei, annoyed that now of all times when he was having a nice moment with Tatsuki, three Gillians would show up. "I'll be right back."

"Be careful Shuhei," asked Tatsuki.

"There may be three of them but I'll be ok," he replied as he popped a Soul Candy in his mouth. His Soul Reaper form then popped out.

"Take care of her," he ordered to his gigai.

"Got it," it replied. With that Shuhei jumped through the sky to meet the Gillians in battle. _I probably shouldn't underestimate them, just because they're Gillians. I shouldn't waste anytime playing around._

Shuhei called upon his Zanpaktou's Shikai. "Reap, Kazeshini (_Wind of Death_)." His sword transformed into two dual-wield twinblade scythes both connected by an extendable thing of black chain. His entire being was surrounded by a green aura. Tatsuki sat in awe as she witnessed both Shuhei's power and Shikai. _Wow, what incredible power Shuhei has, and look at his sword. It's so intimadating, looking at it almost frightens me. He's so strong._

Shuhei stood there twirling his both his scythes until he decided to throw the right one at the Gillian in at the middle. Though it was very slow, it managed to dodge a fatal blow but still got cut on it's shoulder area. Shuhei then pulled the chain back towards him, pulling back the scythe he had thrown. As a result the scythe came back and cleaved the Gillians head from behind. As he caught his blade back, the body of the Gillian vanished into the sky.

The two other Gillians then charged up their Ceros and fired at Shuhei.

Bakudo #81, Danku," he cried out. A barrier rose up in front of Shuhei, easily deflecting the two ceros. When the barrier collapsed Shuhei flashed stepped and cleaved the head of a second Gillian with his left blade. The body of this one also vanished into the air. The last Gillian charged up another Cero and fired at Shuhei. Before it could reach him, Shuhei took the blade on his right and started to spin it in front of him, resembling that of a fan. The blade deflected the cero, and with that Shuhei lunged at the last Hollow and cross chopped it's head with both his blades. Just like that, the fight was over.

Shuhei landed back on the ground in front of Tatsuki, with his Shikais still in his hands. Tatsuki was staring at them. They were magnificent, yet they were also terrifying. If she didn't know what Soul Reapers were, or have never met Shuhei, she would have thought that he was the Grim Reaper or something. Shuhei noticed she was staring and turned around and returned his Shikai back to its katana form and sheathed it.

"Shuhei what's wrong," she asked him seeing him turn around hiding his sword with distress on his face.

"It's nothing it's just I, don't like my Zanpaktou."

"You don't like it, what do you mean? I thought a Soul Reapers Zanpaktou was a manifestation of one's inner self. So how do you not like it?"

"I don't like it's shape. It has the appearance of something that was designed to reap lives. It goes against everything I stand for as a Soul Reaper. My job is to save lives, not reap them. I want to help people, not put them in harms way. I want to-," his sentence was cut short by Tatsuki hugging him from behind. They stood there for what felt like days.

"Don't worry Shuhei, you're a good man. Don't let anyone tell you different, especially your sword." Shuhei laid his hands on top of hers which were still wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Tatsuki. Well, we should probably head back ok?"

"Ok."

Shuhei jumped back into his gigai and the two headed back into the dojo. The two continued to train for a couple more hours with the punching bag and occasionally a couple rounds of friendly sparing since they didn't want to hurt each other before the match tomorrow.

"Wow Shuhei, you did fantastic today, when we have our match tomorrow, I just know people are gonna want to work out here."

"Yeah I think they will too, but it's not all me, you have to bring your A game tomorrow as well, I won't go going easy on you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. Go on and get change so we can head out."

"Alright, be back in a few."

They both toke a quick shower to get all the dirt and sweat off their body's then changed back into their normal cloths. Tatsuki locked up the dojo after they both left the building. They walked back along the river, admiring the moonlights shine on the water. They headed back to Ichigo's house.

"Alright, here we are," said Tatsuki who stopped in front of Shuhei. "Make sure you get plenty of sleep ok?"

"Don't worry about me, I got it. Just make sure you get well rested for the butt kicking I'm gonna be givin you tomorrow."

"Haha," laughed Tatsuki. "In your dreams Mr.69, haha." After Tatsuki finished laughing she placed here hand on the 69 tattoo that was imprinted on Shuhei's left cheekbone. She then planted a nice friendly kiss on it. Shuhei's face turned red as a cherry as he put his hand over the spot she kissed him.

"Goodnight Shuhei, said Tatsuki in a playful, teasing tone.

"Goodnight Tatsuki replied as Tatsuki was walking home.

Shuhei then entered the Kurosaki household. Toshiro was sitting on the couch with Karin, still catching up on events that happened while they were separated for 7 long years. Toshiro noticed Shuhei when he closed the front door.

"Oh, welcome back Shuhei, how was training?"

"Uh, it went good Captain. Although I did have to fight against three Gillians simultaneously."

"I knew I felt the strong presence of multiple Gillian-class hollows, good work on dispatching them Shuhei."

Shuhei bowed to the young Captain. "Thank you very much sir. Uh, Captain?"

"Yes Shuhei, what is it."

"I know it's suppose to be my turn patrolling Karakura tonight sir, but as you know, my exhibition match with Tatsuki is tomorrow, so I want to get plenty of sleep. So basically what I'm asking Captain is if you can take my spot for tonight and let me sleep for the fight tomorrow? I promise I will make it up to you."

"Well I figured you would ask for me to fill in for you and already made up my mind to agree. Even if you didn't ask I would insist you do it anyways. Oh and don't bother making it up to me, for that is totally not necessary at all."

"Really," asked Shuhei very surprised from the cold-hearted Captain's generous offer. "Thank you very much sir. Also if I'm not interrupting anything between you and Miss Kurosaki, I would actually like to turn in for the night now." Karin looked at Shuhei to respond.

"No, you're interrupting anything Shuhei, Toshiro and I'll leave you be. Oh and also, you don't need to be formal and call me Miss Kurosaki, just call me Karin from now on ok?"

"Uh yes Miss Kuro- I mean, Karin." He gave her a weak smile but Karin didn't mind it.

"Come one let's go Toshiro," said Karin as she pulled and tugged at Toshiro's arm.

"OW damnit Karin stop it you're hurting me," moaned Toshiro as he was dragged upstairs.

Shuhei then plopped himself on the couch deep in thought. He was mostly thinking about the kiss that Tatsuki gave him before they parted. Even thought it was just a small, friendly peck on the check, Shuhei couldn't help but wonder if there was something more to it then that. If she had given him a clue to her wanting something more, but was just to shy to say. He decided to push those thoughts and questions to the back of his mind until tomorrow. For now, he had to rest up for the fight tomorrow. Tatsuki was depending on him to put up a good fight and save her dojo, and he would be damned before he would ever let her down with anything. So with that, he closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Ok so that was Chapter 3 everybody and my god I am having so much fun writing this. The only reason I didn't get this done faster was because I had to go to the hospital over the weekend for a neck injury and I was on muscle relaxers the whole time, mostly because I'm dumb but other then that, I don't know.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed reading this Chapter as much as I had writing it. So as always make sure to leave a review, it helps motivate me to get my booty into gear and write this faster for you guys, and if you like this story and you haven't already, make sure to follow and/or favorite.**

**And as always my name is ShribShrub I love yo faces and I will see you, in the next chapter, BYE BYE:)**


End file.
